


Perfect Gift

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Christmas Time, F/M, Gift Giving, post reveal pre relationship, prpr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Marinette invites Adrien over for Christmas, so he doesn't have to spend it all alone.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way late secret santa gift to aerequets on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to iveofficiallygonemad on tumblr for beta-reading!

Marinette took a deep breath in an attempt to steady her nerves, glancing at the clock. It was so painstaking to watch the clock slowly tick. On one hand, she wanted the clock to go by faster so she could get this over with, but on the other, she wanted nothing for time to just stop. 

Gosh, why was she so nervous? She was just inviting Adrien Agreste over for Christmas dinner. 

It wasn’t like Adrien was _that_ special. He was just the guy she had a crush on, who was also her partner whom she trusted with her life. Yeah, nothing special about that. 

Adrien was just a friend and he deserved to have a nice Christmas. If he chose to have a come over of course. It’s not like Christmas with his dad could be terrible.

Before Marinette could spiral much further the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Her classmates started packing up quickly, eager to leave and start their winter break. 

Marinette felt a nudge in her side and turned to see Alya smirking at her. “You know Adrien isn’t a telepath, right?”

“What?”

“He can’t read your thoughts, girl.” Alya booped Marinette on her head. “Talk to him. Trust me, he won’t bite.”

Marinette sighed. “You’re right, Alya—”

“Atta girl. Go get him tiger!” Alya pushed Marinette towards Adrien. 

“Woah!” Marinette flailed midair, almost losing her balance, but luckily a strong arm reached out and steadied her.

“Are you okay, pri—Marinette?”

Marinette looked up to see Adrien holding her with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah! Yup! Yuppers! I’m a-okay!” Marinette exclaimed, hopping out of Adrien’s arms. 

“Awesome! Glad you’re okay!” Despite the fact that the classroom around them was alive with chatter, Marinette felt like the silence between them was deafening.

Adrien coughed. “So, uh, have a good break!”

“Wait! Adrien, I, um, wanted to, uh, ask you something.” 

Adrien stopped moving and blinked innocently at Marinette. “Oh?”

_You can do this Marinette. You’re Ladybug for crying out loud! You got this!_

Marinette took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas over at my house? It’ll just be me and my parents and we’d love to have you. I mean you don’t even have to stay for the whole day you could just come over for a little bit, but that’s totally up—”

“Marinette, you’re rambling.” She looked up and saw Adrien smiling at her with that pillow soft smile of his. 

“Oh.”

“I would love to spend Christmas with you guys! I’ll let you know when I can come over.”

“Cool,” Marinette said distractedly. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Adrien actually said ‘yes’. It wasn’t like she didn’t want him to say ‘yes’, but actually hearing was making her question if this whole exchange was actually real. 

“In that case, see you on Christmas.” Adrien waved goodbye as he grabbed his stuff on his way out.

Marinette’s brain belatedly reacted and waved back at Adrien.

_How was she gonna make it through this Christmas?_

xXx

It turned out that for some unexplained reason Gabriel Agreste was going to be out of town for Christmas, so Adrien was allowed to spend all of Christmas Day at Marinette’s. 

While Marinette was angry that it seemed Gabriel didn’t even care about his son during the holidays, she was glad that she knew Adrien wouldn’t be spending Christmas alone. And she was going to make sure that he had the best Christmas ever. 

So when Adrien arrived at 8am on Christmas day, Marinette made sure she greeted him at the door with his gift in hand. 

“What’s this?” Adrien asked. His eyes lit up like an eager little kitten. 

“Open it!” 

Adrien set down the bag he brought with him to grab the box Marinette held. She watched as he carefully unwrapped the gift.

She could tell the moment he saw the present because his eyes grew to the size of saucers and he practically dropped the box.

“Oh my gosh Marinette! Can I please go change into this right now!”

She couldn’t help but giggle at his eagerness. “Of course you can, minou. Bathroom’s just down the hall.”

Marinette watched as he dashed down the hall gift in tow before heading upstairs to throw on her matching hoodie. _Silly kitty._

By the time Marinette made her way back downstairs, Adrien was modelling his new Ladybug hoodie and sweats in front of her father. Her father was applauding and shouting out ‘amazing’, ‘stunning’, ‘wonderful’ each time Adrien switched poses.

Marinette paused on the stairs admiring how perfect the outfit looked on him.

Adrien caught Marinette’s eye and immediately gasped when he saw her Chat Noir hoodie.

“MARINETTE!! YOU HAVE TO JOIN ME!!”

Marinette barely had time to blink before Adrien dragged her in front of her dad. Adrien continued posing next to her and she couldn’t help but join in with him.

At some point, her mom joined in the ‘audience’ and started taking pictures as the two of them continued posing as if they were actual models. Well, Adrien was an actual model, but for some reason that didn’t seem to matter as they goofed around with her parents without a care in the world. 

xXx

After another 30 minutes of goofing around, Marinette and Adrien calmed down enough for them to start sharing Christmas gifts. 

Adrien grabbed his bag that he dropped earlier as they all moved to the Christmas tree by the window. 

Marinette and her parents exchanged gifts first. Her parents gave her a gift card to Berta’s Fabrics, her favorite fabric store, and a new set of stationery.

Since he had burned a hole through his old oven mitts, Marinette decided to gift him a new pair she had sewn herself. Marinette wanted to make a brand new pair that would hopefully last longer than the other pair.

Her mother got a pair of earrings that Marinette hand-made. They were a replica of earrings that Sabine had admired earlier in the year, but they couldn’t afford them at the time.

“These are such thoughtful gifts, Marinette. Thank you!” Marinette hugged her mother as her father moved to grab Adrien’s gift. 

“Here you go, son. It’s from Sabine and me.”

Adrien reacted slowly, seemingly in shock that Marinette’s parents thought to get him a gift. From the box, Adrien slowly pulled out an apron that said “muffin to see here” with a cute cat reaching out its paws for a muffin. Clearly, her parents remembered when she said Adrien liked cats. 

“An apron?” Adrien’s face displayed a look of awe and disappointment. “But I don’t cook.”

“Well, we would love to teach you how,” Sabine said.

“That would be amazing! Thank you so much!” Adrien carefully folded the apron and laid it back in the box. “I’m afraid that what I got you isn’t quite as nice.”

“Oh, Adrien, you didn’t have to give us anything.” Her mother raised her hands to stop Adrien from retrieving the gift from his bag. 

“I just wanted to thank you for letting me join your family for Christmas. Truly.” Adrien gently set the present into Sabine’s hands.

Marinette watched as her parents unwrapped a rectangular baking pan with other pans laid on top of each other. She couldn’t make out the brand, but knowing Adrien it would be the best that money could buy. 

“Oh my!” her mother gasped with her hands covering her mouth. “Adrien this is too much!”

“I think it’s just right for a wonderful couple like you.”

xXx

After gift giving, Marinette’s parents sent the pair upstairs while they set up the table for “Christmas dinner”. It was really Christmas lunch, but they never really ate afterwards so it was dinner.

Usually Marinette would help her parents set up, but they insisted that they could handle it. Plus they didn’t want Adrien doing any work as their guest.

Adrien chose to sit on the floor, so Marinette joined him. 

“So…” Adrien trailed off. 

“So…” she echoed.

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in plain red wrapping paper. “I, um, wanted to give this to you downstairs, but I thought it might be better to give it to you in private cause uh well you’ll see.”

Taking the small gift, Marinette quickly unwrapped the present to reveal a jewelry box. Inside the box held a small silver necklace with a ladybug charm in the middle. 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, for taking in a stray kitty like me on this lovely Christmas day.”

“Of course, anything for my purr-fect partner.”


End file.
